Nous ne sommes pas amies
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Petit écrit sur le ship Chloé et Maze. Il n'y en a pas du tout sur ce ship et je trouve ça dommage ! ENJOY !


Un petit cadeau pour ma chérie qui m'a fait aimer ce ship ! N'essayez pas de voir un contexte de la série dans cet écrit. Il n'y en a pas ! xD Je ne suis qu'à la fin de la saison 1, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur elles alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas ! J'ai juste pris le partie que Chloé est au courant pour Lucifer et Maze. Le reste, c'est mon imagination qui en est le fautif ! xD ENJOY !

* * *

_**Nous ne sommes pas amies :**_

_~ 09h00 – Lux ~ _

Le détective Decker passa la porte du Lux et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon de la boite de nuit pour atteindre la salle principale. Elle évita soigneusement de poser son attention sur la démone en train de nettoyer le bar et se précipita vers Lucifer qui jouait sereinement du piano. Elle sentit tout de même le regard brûlant de désir de Maze sur elle, lui procurant des frissons.

— _**Détective ! Vous avez une sale mine,**_ l'accueille l'ange déchu en lui adressant une petite grimace. Chloé soupire d'énervement et se laisse tomber à côté de son coéquipier.

— _**J'ai passé une nuit épuisante,**_ réplique-t-elle d'une voix morose en fixant Mazikeen sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce que le roi des enfers remarqua.

— _**Dites-moi que vous avez fait bien plus cette nuit que rêver de vous envoyer en l'air,**_ supplie l'homme en levant ses yeux au ciel, un sourie espiègle et séducteur sur le coin des lèvres.

Le silence de la jolie blonde parla pour elle, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité passagère de Lucifer. La détective le fusilla d'un regard noir puisqu'il avait attiré celui intrigué et intéressé de la démone dévorant ses rêves. Oui, Chloé ne faisait que rêver de la charmante brune mystérieuse et ils ne possédaient rien d'innocent. Loin de là. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec une démone ?

La jeune mère avait été attirée par cette belle femme à la minute où ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens. Elle ne savait pas décrire ce sentiment au début, mais plus Maze passait du temps avec Trixie et plus elle s'attachait à la fille venue des enfers. En découvrant le secret de Lucifer et de sa barman, elle avait essayé de lutter contre son attraction, mais c'était peine perdue.

— _**Mazikeen a toujours eu le don d'attirer les personnes à elle. C'est un peu comme moi qui peut refléter les désirs inavouables, **_apprend Lucifer en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux._** Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous m'avez toujours résisté. Vous êtes attirée par Maze ! **_

— _**Vous pensez que j'ai rêvé de Maze ?**_ Questionne la belle blonde en haussant les sourcils de surprise, ne relevant même pas les dernières paroles de celui-ci. Elle avait tourné la tête vers son équipier et ses pupilles étaient légèrement écarquillées.

— _**Voyons, Détective, c'est évident !**_ s'exclame le roi des enfers d'une voix suffisante, plongeant ses iris dans ceux, incertains, de Chloé. _**Mazikeen ne vous a pas quitté des yeux depuis votre arrivée et vous évitez de la regarder autant que possible. De plus, sachez qu'un démon opère de cette façon. Surtout Maze. Elle aime beaucoup frustrer ses proies avant de les dévorer,**_ murmure l'ancien ange avec un large sourire vacillant entre la fierté et le sadisme.

— _**Je ne suis que ça pour elle ? Une proie qu'elle veut dévorer ?**_ s'enquit la jeune détective d'une voix blessée et grave, baissant son regard, déjà bien fatigué, sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

— _**Il ne tient qu'à vous de devenir plus pour elle,**_ réplique son ami avec amusement, montrant la démone d'un coup de menton.

La jolie humaine releva ses pupilles qui se firent immédiatement capturer par celles, joueuses et désireuses, de Maze. Les encouragements de Lucifer ajouter aux flashs de plus en plus présents de ses rêves en compagnie de la démone réussirent à redonner de l'énergie à la jeune femme. Elle sourit chaleureusement à la barman qui le lui rendit par une esquisse bien plus discrète, mais presque attendrie.

Dans un geste décidé, elle prit le bras de son partenaire pour sortir du bar. Ils avaient une nouvelle enquête à mener aujourd'hui. En passant par le bar, elle se posa devant Maze qui arborait un étirement de lèvres amusé et satisfait. Elle nota sur une serviette quelques mots et le glissa vers l'autre femme. Puis, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle quitta l'établissement.

— _**Rendez-vous ce soir à 21 h chez moi. Trixie sera ravie de passer un moment avec toi. Et moi aussi.**_ Lut la démone avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle rangea le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean, fixant les dernières mèches blondes de Chloé en haut des escaliers avant de la perdre totalement de vue. Ses efforts ont payé et la fille venue des enfers s'en félicitait.

* * *

~_ 19h50 – Chez Chloé ~ _

Trixie se trouvait devant la télévision, impatiente de revoir son amie tandis que sa mère cuisinait pour enlever le stress imposé par la future présence de la démone. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait invité. Elle en avait juste envie et Maze était devenue une amie. On dîne souvent avec ses amies, n'est-ce pas ?

Une amie avec qui elle entretenait une relation bien plus charnelle et intime dans ses rêves. Ses joues furent prises par une couleur rouge alors qu'elle se souvenait des nombreux songes que la démone lui insufflait. C'était à la fois excitant et troublant de penser que Mazikeen avait des vues sur elle.

Son flux de pensée s'interrompit à cause de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur la femme de ses rêves. Elle sourit discrètement en pensant que tous les êtres démoniaques s'introduisaient chez elle comme s'ils rentraient dans un moulin. Cette habitude chez Lucifer l'énervait, mais étrangement, elle la trouvait amusante chez Mazikeen.

Trixie hurla le prénom du démon avec un large sourire heureux sur les lèvres avant de foncer sur elle. La grande brune l'imita devant l'accueil de la petite fille et la réceptionna dans ses bras. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de s'étendre aux émotions humaines, mais aussi de s'attacher à Chloé.

L'enfant toujours dans ses bras, Maze fit volte-face pour trouver le regard attendri de la jolie blonde. Elle lui offrit un discret sourire en guise de salutation et s'amusa des rougeurs présentes sur les joues de la policière. Elle reposa Trixie au sol après avoir déposé un bisou sur sa joue. La petite fille prit la main de son amie pour la tirer à sa suite devant une table remplie de jeux.

Chloé, le dos cambrer sur son bar, arborait une esquisse tendre devant cette scène. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle eut la pensée de vouloir observer ce genre de moment le restant de sa vie. Elle ne songeait pas être tombée amoureuse de la démone. Pour elle, cela ne devait être que charnel, mais est-ce que les sentiments ne changent-ils pas quand on rêve de la même personne en permanence ?

Comme attirée par l'attention que lui porte Chloé, Maze vogua son regard vers elle en attendant que Trixie prépare le plateau de jeu. Une idée lui vint en tête et avec sensualité, elle se leva du sol pour se diriger vers la cuisine ouverte. La détective ne comprit pas les actes de la démone sur le moment et son cœur accéléra beaucoup trop à son goût quand la barman du Lux s'approcha d'elle dans une démarche féline.

La grande brune se pencha au-dessus de la policière, collant son corps au sien, et attrapa quelque chose derrière elle. Maze avait l'habitude de faire comme chez elle et elle en profitait bien. La température monta de quelques degrés entre les deux femmes.

Maze s'éloigna lentement de Chloé, esquissant un sourire prédateur et satisfait devant le visage rouge et les pupilles dilatés de désir de la blonde. Elle effectua un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus avant de revenir vers Trixie, se déhanchant sans vergogne sous le regard dévoreur de la détective. Ce jeu continua entre elles toute la soirée.

* * *

_~ 23h00 – Chez Chloé ~ _

Trixie était en train de dormir, bordée par les deux jeunes femmes à sa demande. Chloé avait beaucoup apprécié ce moment tendre entre sa fille et la femme venue des enfers. Elles en avaient profité, autant l'une que l'autre, pour se chercher gentiment. Chloé était réceptive à la tendresse et à la douceur tandis que Maze était bien plus fougueuse et séductrice. Elles étaient le Ying et le Yang. Le démon et l'humain. Elles se complétaient.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent assises sur le canapé, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles étaient installées de façon à s'observer, un verre d'alcool dans les mains. Maze avait choisi de séduire cette blonde impétueuse par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Chloé, quant à elle, se laissait naturellement charmée par la démone. Si elle avait été totalement hermétique aux charmes de Lucifer, cela était tout le contraire concernant Mazikeen. Malgré son caractère bien trempé, elle apprenait à voir les fêlures dans son regard.

— _**Tous les démons sont comme Lucifer et toi ?**_ Demande soudainement la jolie blonde, voulant en apprendre plus sur la race de la brune et donc, sur elle.

— _**Aucun démon n'est comme nous,**_ réplique Maze dans un sourire espiègle, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson._** Tous les démons ne sont que des animaux. Lucifer m'a pris sous son aile quand je suis arrivée en Enfer et il a fait de moi, ce que je suis, **_explique-t-elle sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, fronçant les sourcils après ses paroles. Elle n'avait parlé qu'à Linda de son passé.

— _**Quel était ton rôle ? Tu torturais les âmes ? **_Questionne une nouvelle fois la détective, arrangeant sa position pour être plus à l'aise, mais aussi pour essayer de se rapprocher de la démone.

— _**Il m'arrivait de faire le sale boulot, en effet, mais non, mon rôle n'était pas que ça. J'étais le général de Lucifer, celle qui conduit son armée d'ange déchu dans les enfers pour faire régner l'ordre. J'ai été humaine avant, comme toi, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette vie. Je ne possède que des indices en rapport avec ma nature en Enfers,**_ développe Maze avec beaucoup de sincérité à sa plus grande surprise. Elle n'était pas du genre à discuter de ce qu'elle était, mais tout était facile avec Chloé. Elle ne portait aucun jugement.

— _**Ta nature aux Enfers ? Ce que vous étiez humain influence ce que vous serez aux Enfers ?**_ S'étonne la jolie blonde sous le regard rieur de Mazikeen.

— _**Je suis un démon que l'humanité connait très bien, Détective Decker. En plus d'être le chef des généraux des Enfers, je suis aussi un succube. Je pense que tu as dû en entendre parler, ne serait-ce que dans les films,**_ explicite la barman du Lux en se rapprochant de sa proie comme un prédateur le ferait.

— _**Tu crées le désir sexuel et tu t'en nourris. Je comprends mieux ce que Lucifer m'a dit ce matin, **_réussit à répondre la policière malgré la sècheresse de sa gorge devant l'attitude de la démone.

— _**Je ne crée pas le désir, je l'amplifie. Ce que tu ressens à ce moment même, vient de toi, Chloé. Je t'attire et je ne fais qu'intensifier cette attirance. Rien de plus,**_ détaille la diablesse en montant sur les genoux de Chloé, un sourire tentateur sur le coin des lèvres.

La démone approcha son visage du cou de la blonde et commença à y déposer des baisers tous plus appuyés et sous-entendus les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en contact physique avec Chloé et elle avait conscience que cette fascination était dangereuse pour elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir de sentiments pour la mère de famille et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était déjà prise au piège.

— _**Est-ce que ton pouvoir est dans les deux sens ? Je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande pour toi ou est-ce que tu es attirée par moi ?**_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'enquêtrice, résistant difficilement aux assauts de Maze dans son cou.

Le succube ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Chloé sentit son sourire se créer sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle s'attardait sur sa clavicule. Elle se laissa alors aller contre Maze, plongeant ses doigts fins dans la chevelure ténébreuse de la femme venue des Enfers, accentuant le désir et la possessivité de celle-ci.

— _**Un démon ne possède pas de sentiment, Chloé. Nous prenons ce que nous voulons et nous passons à autre chose, mais tu n'es pas un morceau de viande. L'attraction ne peut fonctionner que quand je suis attirée par la personne qui subit mon pouvoir donc oui, je suis attirée par toi. Est-ce que cela vous va comme explication, Détective Decker ? **_Fanfaronne le succube d'une voix joueuse, mais terriblement sincère, ce qui la perturba un instant.

— _**Cela me va parfaitement.**_ Affirme Chloé sous le regard pétillant de malice de Maze dont les mains commençaient déjà à explorer son corps avec convoitise et possession.

Imitant le rictus flamboyant du démon, Chloé tira légèrement sur ses cheveux afin d'avoir son visage en face du sien. Sans un mot de plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Maze avec une avidité et une passion qui fit gémir de satisfaction le succube. Naturellement, le corps de Mazikeen épousa parfaitement celui de Chloé quand celle-ci glissa sur le canapé, s'allongeant en dessous de la démoniaque brune.

La détective effleura la nuque de l'être démoniaque de sa main et l'attira plus proche d'elle, faufilant sa seconde main dans le creux de ses reins, sous la fine chemise de la démone. De fil en aiguille, leurs vêtements s'envolèrent de leur corps, se retrouvant accrochés à des endroits étonnants. La mère de famille décida d'emmener la jeune femme dans sa chambre d'où elles purent exprimer leur attirance sans aucune retenue ni entrave.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Si vous voulez une suite, je ne suis pas contre ! Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, mais je ne suis pas contre ! xD C'est à vous de voir et de me dire en reviews ! :-D**_

_**Bisous à tous ! :-***_


End file.
